Deceit, Desire and Deviance
by Immortal Lovett
Summary: This is a Dracotrix fic for all you Draco and Bellatrix fans! Rated M for a reason! It has been advised that you have a spare pair of panties to hand when you read....
1. Chapter 1

The flakes fell softly, calmly painting the sharp points atop the elaborate iron fencing a contrasting white. A cold night had fallen around Draco, whose silky hair bore a striking similarity to his wintery surroundings.

As his robes skirted swiftly over the deep snow underfoot Draco approached the Manor ahead. Christmas had come, too soon in his opinion, and he was back residing in his parents' home. Unfortunately, and most probably a causal factor in his unhappiness about returning to these familiar surroundings, his Aunt Bellatrix was to be spending the holidays here alongside him. It was not solely this which was the problem, as at any other time contact with his Aunt was gratefully received. But it was due to the dangerous fondness his Aunt expressed for him, and the fact that he had another more unwelcome houseguest. Pansy Parkinson was to stay at Malfoy Manor under Narcissa's insistence.

Draco had been pressured by his mother to develop his interests outside of his family, and their love for all things dark. He must concentrate on being young, have fun and live free for now, he was told, for she was forever to be saddened by her husband's loyalties to the Dark Lord. Putting a mere mention of his friendship with Pansy in a letter home, his mother had convinced him to invite her over for a week over the break. He had. If only to please his mother, and his rising sexual frustration.

He knew she wanted him, and he knew he wanted someone else. Someone he couldn't have. Only in his dreams would he be allowed to devour her illicit beauty, and he would always wake to find himself wet with his own semen.

He continued to tell himself he was foolish to imagine her, every last inch of her, wanting him. Yet it was Bellatrix who openly expressed her interest. She was a prick tease. And she knew it. Those eyes, behind them he saw her lust, those lips, in his mind he saw them part....

'Draco, open the stupid gate, we're going to be late for our supper!'

Pansy, the beast of a woman. Girl. She could never fill his mind with such undeniable hunger.

He muttered the secret incantation to allow them entry and strode ahead, not stopping until he was inside the Oak doors. He promptly removed his boots and winter coat, while Pansy breathlessly closed herself indoors. Draco hurried on ahead, and before she could utter another word, he had halted before the silhouette in the adjacent doorframe.

'Draco. What are you so heavily dressed for?' drawled his Aunt. His face blushed as he smoothed down his robes. She raised her eyebrows, her deep eyes opening wide. 'You're hot....' she turned to face Pansy, who had just finished hanging up her flimsy scarf, 'in here, surely?' she finished.

Pansy scowled. She was beginning to tire of Bellatrix. Her incessant flirting was really grating on Pansy's insecurities, especially those about why Draco would not sleep with her.

'Tell me Draco, what do you think of Aunty Bella's new boots?' she purred, resting her enthralling eyes upon his. 'The muggles wear them, and I liked the heel. It's long and stiff....'

Her pouted lips were inches from his, her breath warm. The familiar twitch in his groin began. He pushed past her and stormed up the staircase forgetting completely about Pansy, who was now staring down at her hands, enraged.

**

The moon shone vividly outside his bedroom window as Draco undressed. At supper he had picked at his food, furious with himself as he had observed Bella tonguing the knife as she cleared the gravy, unable to distract his attention. It did not matter to him that shortly after the incident in the hall Pansy had hastily packed her belongings and fled. It also had not occurred to him that his mother and father were present and had attempted to engage in light conversation.

The erection he had maintained since the meeting with his Aunt persisted. It ached, and longed for her touch. Now though, he could finally relieve himself.

He crawled into his solid mahogany four poster. The silk sheets were warmed courtesy of the house elves' faithful work. He cupped his hand around his stiff member and carefully moved his hand up and down.

His intensely blue eyes were gently closed, as if he were sleeping, while behind the placid exterior his thoughts were polluted with fantasies of incest and violence. He had always imagined Bellatrix to be raunchy, like her captivating form withheld many dark deviations. Draco felt his tight muscles begin to loosen as he relaxed slightly.

Bellatrix stood outside her nephew's door. She pressed her ear to the cold, solid wood and listened fixedly. A sound she recognised became impressed upon her eardrums. A flashback of the nights spent listening to her vile husband pleasure himself as she lay beside him, knowing she could never make love to such a hateful man.

But Draco? He was not a repulsive man, he was daintily attractive. Oh how she wished she could corrupt him. She would bet he was feisty, and knew he would appreciate her. She was a woman, she had needs, and her cunt ached with the contemplation of what he could give to her. But he was her nephew, her own blood. Little did she know the impure thoughts had already invaded his mind.

Bellatrix shook herself from this trail of thought. If she wanted him, she would have him, no matter who he was. After all she had seduced the Dark Lord on more than one occasion. No one would ever have to know that she could teach Draco more than he could ever learn at Hogwarts. If he was to be a dark wizard, she would have to make sure he knew how to work hard and play dirty.


	2. Chapter 2

2

Bellatrix prised the door to Draco's bedroom open slowly. She entered unnoticed; her feet muffled by the many real fur rugs arranged on the floor. She gradually approached her nephew, who lay oblivious on his bed, his pleasures increasing. The longing feeling in her loins was becoming stronger, but she was feeling slightly irritated. It was not what she wanted to see, she wanted to be the one pleasuring him.

'Draco,' she purred in his ear, so soft it was less than a whisper. In a flash his eyes shot open and his hands flew upwards to defend himself.

Bella grabbed his wrists before he could make sense of the predicament, and straddled him over the silky covers. He gasped, leaving his lips slightly parted.

'How dare you, Draco,' she began, her eyes betraying her outer composure, for inside she was losing control, 'how dare you think that you can resist me?'

'Aunty, what. I mean, what's going on?' Draco stammered, thoroughly embarrassed. He was finally realising that he had been placed in a very strange situation. He longed for his Aunt to relieve his needs, yet he was battling with the fact that this could never happen- they were family. It was true that they barely knew one another, and possibly the mystery added to his attraction.

'Shh Draco, I must show you something....' Bellatrix licked her upper lip with delicate passion. She dismounted him gently, and aimed her wand toward him. Before he could move he was pinned down on his mattress once more.

She stood to the right of his bed. Due to the dim lighting only given from the moon he had some trouble making her out. He could see her womanly figure, fuller at her thighs and slighter around her waist. She was totally dressed; he presumed this was to dispel any questions from his mother and father should they be overheard conversing at this hour.

His eyes adjusted to the dim lighting a little more, and he was able to watch his Aunt as she began tracing her sharp nails down from her neck into her full cleavage. Bit by bit she untied the crossed laces of her corset. Draco watched intently as she slid her garment onto his floor. He had nowhere else to look, however he would not want to look anywhere else.

Pert breasts with dainty erect nipples were visible to Draco, whose cock stood hard against the sheets atop him. Bellatrix massaged her nipples, squeezing them gently, while she stared unwaveringly at the bulge under the covers.

A small groan escaped Draco's lips, as her hand trailed down toward her velvety black skirt. She slid her hand down, her head tipped forward as she continued to peer at her nephew through her eyebrows.

Withdrawing her long fingers from herself she approached the bed. Draco's gaze moved upwards to her deep lustful eyes, his mouth sealed tight with curiosity. Her finger advanced toward him and she wiped her wetness upon his tender mouth.

'Oh, Draco, I can show you things that not even magic can achieve.' The silence was broken. 'But I can only show you if you promise me you will not breathe a word to anyone....' Bella planted a soft kiss on his lips, but moved away before he had chance to respond.

'Yes, Aunty. I would never disobey you.' Draco replied.

'I know, I know,' she smirked. She pulled the covers from Draco's milky white body. 'Now, I will show you something, and you will not move. You will not speak, you will not breathe.'

'Yes, Aunt Bella,' he promised.

She raised her slender arm and brought it hard across his cheek. Her broken nails scraped layers of his skin off with them. Fresh blood began to slide down from the cuts, and she moved her face closer. Her dehydrated tongue darted out and tasted his liquor.

'I warned you, Draco dear. Do as I ask.' His face was fearful, he was admittedly slightly afraid. This woman was crazy, but she wanted him and he needed her.

Bellatrix knew that Draco was bound, so she climbed onto the bed and positioned herself gently beside him. She carefully removed her skirt and lace panties. She was now naked, on his bed, but for the boots she had shown him earlier.

He was watching intently as she moved to straddle him, ensuring that her body did not touch any part of his. He observed as her hands reached to her swollen clit.

Her glare pierced him; he felt her want for release. Her fingers rubbed vigorously as he struggled against his invisible restraints.

'NO!' she cried. Her leg moved quickly as she dug her heel into his chest with all the pressure she could muster. Her brow lowered into a furious scowl as she continued to massage herself.

Her cunt was becoming very moist, her orgasm was gaining momentum. Her left hand grasped her breast. Less than an inch below her Draco's cock remained hard, no part of their bodies was allowed to touch. She knew that this was the only way she could really please her dark desires. She knew what she wanted, she knew what she needed, and yet if she was honest there was no real way she could safely have it. She could lose her only family. She had already lost the Dark Lord's sexual interests.

But she had needs, and she must fulfil them. Her thoughts returned to Draco. She glanced at the place where her boot met his flesh and noticed how much pressure she was actually applying. She dug it in a little harder, just for good measure.

The pain on his face as his eyes squeeze shut and his lips grimace turn her on further. She returns her attentions to the dampness between her shapely legs. There isn't much further to go. She has not been this horny in years, nor has it ever felt so wrong.

Her current heights of pleasure cause her to relax slightly and Bella feels the soft tip of Draco's solid manhood slide a mere inch into her. This feeling pushes her over the edge and the convulsions of warmth overtake her entire being. Her toes straighten in her stilettos as her juices pump endlessly onto Draco. It impelled upon her nephew as she muttered, 'Oh, dear Draco, precious Draco.'

In the throes of her orgasm she had fallen onto him so that he entered her completely. It engorged her silky walls. This was too much for Draco, and his cock pumped its own fluids into her with such force that she was engulfed by another wave of her own orgasm.

Where their bodies met there was a generous mixture of liquid. As their spasms passed and she breathed out, her eyes fell once more to the meeting between her heel and his bony chest. Red liquid was leaking from him, and a smirk spread over her face.

'It seems you enjoyed that Draco. Now Aunty Bella must insist that you not only tell no one, but that you make sure you retain what you have learnt. It may be of importance....' Bellatrix finished. He is rather inexperienced, easily satisfied, weak, she thought. She would sort that.

She dismounted her young nephew and hastily dressed. With one final glance, and a flick of her wand she exited his room, leaving him free with a lacy surprise underneath his pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

Draco woke slowly. It was still not quite daylight outside which lent kindly to his eyes. He had dreamed a rather heavenly dream the previous night he thought.

He stretched. His arms spread up over the soft sheets. Mid-stretch his elbows buried their way under his pillow, and the right elbow came to lie upon an alien fabric. Draco moved fast, flipping himself over and digging out the item. The sight of his Aunt's underwear in his hands gave sudden excitement to his groin and he gained his first erection of the day.

If it weren't for this concrete evidence that last night was not a dream, he would never have been able to convince himself that it had taken place.

**

Bellatrix was concentrating hard on her breakfast. Maybe too hard. She didn't even like bacon, yet her brother-in-law insisted they eat it every damn morning.

Bella was in a strange mood this morning. Even though she had slept like a baby, for the first time in a while, she still wasn't feeling herself. Maybe she ought to go back to bed, her sister, Narcissa, had suggested.

At the sight of her nephew in the dining room's doorway she decided that a lie down may be just what she needed. She rose slowly and elegantly from her straight-backed chair. Draco continued into the room, shuffling along with his head facing the floor avoiding their gazes.

'Morning Draco,' Bellatrix purred, 'sleep well?'

'Fine,' he scowled, 'and you?'

'Oh, better than I have in a long while thank you.' She kept her voice even.

'Good. Great. Er, well , where are you going?' He suddenly realised she was leaving the table rather than joining. Draco did not place himself into his seat but instead stared accusingly at his Aunt Bellatrix.

'None of your business, my precious nephew. Now eat your food, it is obvious you could do with putting some meat on you....all the exercise you have been doing.' With that, she glided out the room. He swore he caught her wink on her way out.

Draco blushed heavily and took his place at the large table.

'Hurry with your breakfast. Your father and I are leaving soon, and would like you to join us.' Narcissa could be rather irritating on a morning, certainly not what he wanted to greet him.

'If you don't mind mother I have made my own plans for today. I do not wish to accompany you while you shop for pointless additions to your already overflowing wardrobe,' he spat.

'Very well Draco, you may stay,' Lucius cut in before his mother could argue. 'Do make sure to stop in on your Aunt at lunchtime, see if she is feeling any better' he finished.

'What's wrong with her?' Draco enquired, rather faster than he usually would have.

'She simply has a fever. Though I daresay Azkaban has left her a little worse off than we first thought,' replied his father.

Silence enveloped the rest of the meal, and his parents left soon after the brief conversation. Draco's mind still turning over last night's events, he returned to his bedroom.

**

There really was precious little to occupy him at home unless he tackled his pile of homework. No effort would be put in to the work; it was simply a quick finish he wanted. This would then allow him the freedom to escape into the grounds of the manor for some practice on his broom.

However, Draco wondered about last night's events. They permeated his thoughts so he could concentrate on nothing else. He must know why.

Curiosity got the better of Draco and he stepped out of his room and glanced down the wide hallway toward his Aunt's room. How he longed to know what the room looked like, but he longed more to see her again.

He approached her door and sharply rapped on it. The door was thrown open, and there on the large bed sat his Aunt.

The room was larger than his own, which made him a little pissed. The walls were decorated with purple and green elaborate wallpaper, and each item of furniture was made from blackened wood. Her things were strewn all over the room, and Draco realised she was as untidy as he was neat. Just like she was as dark as he was light, as female as he was male....

'Draco, what a lovely surprise!' Bella exclaimed. She was clearly happy about something.

'Aunty, what is it that is funny? Surely you can't laugh after last night. What if someone was to find out?' He was a little panicky to say the least. The realisation had dawned on him that they should not have done what they did last night.

She rose from her bed and danced slowly toward him. He stepped back slightly though enthralled by her beauty, the bounce of her bosom, he didn't move too far.

'Scared, Draco?' Bella purred. Her face was opposite his as she stretched upwards. His eyes dropped to her boobs, and quickly back up to her face.

'Oh, I see. You are a naughty boy.' He reddened again, but maintained the eye contact.

'What is so amusing Aunt Bella?' he demanded.

'Ha, nothing. I was just a little confused.' She brought her finger and laid it on his bottom lip, as it hung apart from its partner.

He frowned.

'Confused?' Draco could hardly control himself, his trousers tightened around himself as he struggled to remain impassive.

'I realised something, dear. I realised that you have been very lucky, as has your father. This made me think you may be.... well a little stronger than I once thought. Maybe the Dark Lord recognises this, which is why you were not punished,' she began explaining.

Now Draco was confused. She continued, as she paced around him, circling him body on the outside, circling his thoughts on the inside.

'See I remembered that night I caught you. You had cornered Albus Dumbledore, yet you were too scared to carry out the deed.' Bella's lips brushed his ear; her long fingers jumped to his cheek and caressed it softly.

'Then I cornered you last night, and I noticed you were a lot harder than before' she whispered, slamming her hand onto his bulging cock through his black trousers. 'So maybe He was right, maybe you do have something more to offer.'

He pulled away from her, and glared intently at her. How dare she, how could she touch him in this way. He was both worried and excited. His pulse had quickened.

'Come now Draco, I said I would teach you to become more of a man, and I will.'


	4. Chapter 4

Bellatrix forcefully pinned him against the wall behind and pressed herself against his solidity. He knew he would never resist; he knew it was wrong.

She was insatiable. As wrong as Bella knew these actions were, she was a woman of power, she was aware of what she wanted, and she would stop at nothing. Of the many activities she had filled her time with, this was tame in comparison. Although she was married by the laws of magic, as long as caution was enforced she could get away with it. After all what was the point in producing pure blood children if they were useless and ugly? That is what she would get if she reproduced with her husband, if he could even manage to fertilise her eggs that was.

Bellatrix plunged her tongue into Draco's mouth and he did nothing to stop her. His hands roamed furiously towards her breasts and he cupped them as their mouths raged their passions together. She tugged off his shirt, ripping a good few bronze buttons off with her force. She tossed it to one side adding further layers to the chaos around.

In her lust she scored five thin lines down his torso, leaving him bleeding for her once more. Bellatrix would take everything she wanted, even his blood. Her fingers ended their plight as she tucked them down his trousers.

Draco winced with the pain; it was a good pain, but pain all the same. As she tugged on the leather belt his hands slipped into her hair. He gripped rather tight, yanking her head away from his so he could catch his breath.

Bellatrix groaned before opening her eyes slightly. She rested her gaze onto his handsome face, while both her hands wrestled with his flies. Once undone she kissed him once again, but only briefly, before lowering her luscious lips onto his neck. His pulse beat fast against her tongue, spurring her on. She bit hard into his flesh, which caused him to recoil a little. This did not draw blood Bellatrix noticed, disappointed slightly.

Her tongue remained against his fresh skin as it found its way down, following the wounds of her desire. The flavour of metal reminded her of Azkaban, which fed her frustrations. Such raw passion had been kept from her for so long, now she would take what she desired.

Draco threw his head back, pushing his hard cock toward his Aunt. The fact that this was wrong on so many levels made it feel even better. Her hands found his pubic hair and she pulled gently on it before seizing his manhood and inserting it past her full bodied lips. Her tongue moved slowly over the head of him while her lips moved back and forth. She was surprisingly gentle toward his cock, but pulled with brutality at his rough pubic hair.

He pushed her into him as she sucked steadily, holding the back of her hair and peeking down as she moaned. The vibration on his cock sent him over the edge and he drove all he had into the depths of her throat. She gagged as the semen dribbled down her throat but managed to control herself.

Bella's eyes widened as she gulped down his deposit. The crazy look she often wore was plastered on her elegant face. Her tongue rode high on her upper lip as she considered the figure in front. Standing slowly she took Draco's gentle hand and led him over to her own bed. It was heavily covered with numerous duvet's and sheet, all beautifully decorated with dissimilar patterns, yet all baring the same colours that decorated the walls.

Lying down atop the abundance of bedding, Bellatrix made herself comfortable. She wore no shoes, nor any socks, yet her body was covered with a long black nightdress.

'Fuck me Draco' she commanded.

'Aunt Bella?' Draco was intimidated to say the least.

'Do it. Now.' She was horny, just the sight of him made her dampen her pants.

He said not another word. He neared her, reaching out to take the clothing from his target.

'Draco!' A familiar but unwanted voice called anxiously.

'Shit.' Bellatrix sat abruptly. 'Draco, go. NOW!' she whispered.

Draco fumbled to fasten his trousers. He then rushed to find his ruined shirt amongst his Aunt's belongings. Managing to swiftly drag his arms through the correct openings he turned and headed toward the door. Before he reached the handle the solid door was thrown just before him.

Narcissa Malfoy stood in the doorway.

'Draco, what a surprise I find you here. Your Aunt is not well and does not need to listen to your ramblings.' She scolded. He nodded sharply and attempted to gain exit past her.

'It is quite alright, Cissy. I find Draco's company rather.... shall I say, entertaining' Bella contended.

'Well nevertheless,' Narcissa droned on, 'you need....Draco, what on earth is wrong with your shirt?'

'Nothing mother' Draco told her, exasperated by her consistent queries. He pushed past her rather aggressively and stormed toward his door, which had been left ajar.

'Wait, Draco, your mail....' his mother called after him.

The door slammed, and the house fell silent.

**Please give me feedback! I need to know if you're enjoying it! More feedback, good or bad, means more chapters!!!! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, I really hope you're enjoying this so far. Plenty more smut to come. Please review!!!! ;)**

Due to Lucius' persistent need to express his remorse to the Dark Lord, the meeting of the Death Eater's was taking place at the Manor with increasing regularity. His father was a pitiful man in Draco's eyes. In his previous year at Hogwarts, Draco has also failed to fulfil his given obligation, leading to much dislike from his fellow Death Eaters. However Draco did not feel the need to flatter the Dark Lord into favouring him, as his father obviously did. He knew full well that had Snape not succeeded in eliminating Dumbledore he would be dead.

Of course Draco was grateful that he was alive. He was aware of his mother's demands, and also of his Aunt's faith in his abilities, for that was how he chose to view her expression of reluctance to acquire Snape's aid. Nevertheless he knew that any attempts to appease his Lord would fall short. Accepting this had been a great disappointment, yet Draco could not help feel comforted by the fact that he would no longer be appointed terrible responsibilities. He would remain loyal to the Dark lord, knowing that in all probability he would be eradicated from this life if he chose not to. Consequently Draco's support for a pure blood wizarding world, and his strong opinions on the worthiness of familial lineage would never be dispelled. It was therefore crucial that he attend all meetings that took place in his residence.

On this particular evening the rain was falling relentlessly outside. Darkness had enveloped them early, and huddled around the radiating warmth of the central fireplace featured in the lounge the Malfoy's and Bellatrix awaited the arrival of their guests. As was the norm, all Death Eater's were to arrive before the Dark Lord himself. This custom, in Draco's eyes certainly, only added to the fear held for the man. It was peculiar to Draco that this beastly excuse for a human be honoured by them, when everyone present held the same values as him, yet most were of greater aptitude as their blood ran pure. All the same those were the rules.

As the group began to form, with most arriving in pairs, the room tensed. Silence surrounded them, contrasting sharply with the heat from the blazing fire. Finally when all but their leader had been welcomed in, the silence was broken.

'I am pleased to see that you all made it safely tonight.' Lucius began. 'I therefore am sorry to have to inform you that, on Christmas day of all days, our meeting must be postponed.'

'Why would you only tell us this now Lucius?' Fenrir Greyback demanded.

'I myself have only recently been informed of the change of schedule. As it happens I am to notify you all that the Dark Lord has cornered Harry Potter. He is currently wandering around Godric's Hollow, accompanied only by the mudblood Granger. It is under His demand that each and every one of us stay put and do not attempt to intervene. The dark Lord is hopeful that he can finally complete what he set out to in the beginning.'

'Understandable as that is Lucius, why has it only just occurred to you to inform us as we stand here, and not before we travelled? Surely you do not regard yourself to be of such great importance to the Dark Lord that you feel you have the right to mess us around!' snarled Snape. His disgust was clear on his greasy face, even if it was half hidden behind his filthy hair.

Bellatrix smirked. Draco took this as his signal to look over at her as she stood. Unable to help himself, his eyes skirted down her body and back up again. His trousers tensed briefly, the room's warmth adding to his light-headedness.

'Snape, we share your frustration, yet as Lucius has once stated he has only recently been educated,' her face turned to Lucius, 'of the Dark Lord's plans. Do not be too harsh on him. He only wants to feel he is required. It may be all that he is good for, playing messenger, therefore he will want to do it to the best of his ability.' Lucius' jaw firmed, his thin lips remained closed.

It was Draco's turn to smirk. She certainly knew how to make a man feel inadequate. She also knew how to tease a man until he lost control. It was dawning on Draco, from watching his Aunt, that he ought to feel privileged. The attention he was receiving from her was far better than the manner with which she indulged any other man with. He stood a little taller realising that he was somewhat superior to all these other idiots, even though many thought him weak for his poor efforts.

Approaching her brother in law, Bellatrix noted how he had been struck dumb. This came as no surprise to her. She had always known that her sister had poor choice in partners. Rather ironically Bella had been put in a similar predicament when she had married her husband. Though Bellatrix had realised rather a lot sooner, that her husband was a worthless piece of shit and should be discarded of. Now Rodolphus daren't even speak to Bella, and that suited her just fine. Her powers with a wand could convince anyone to follow her every wish. So could her tantalising talents beyond magic.

Realisation dawned upon her that she may feel a little sorry for this excuse for a male, and also realising that her nephew could not have inherited his looks from him, she took control. Placing her chin on Lucius' shoulder as she stood behind him, she explained to her fellow Death Eaters that they had outstayed their welcome for this evening. Lucius remained still, wholly embarrassed, and trying to ignore Bella's breath upon his cheek.

More than once her eyes flew over Draco's, and Bellatrix knew she would take it upon herself to make sure her nephew had a comfortable night's sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Following the cancelled meeting, Draco had retired to the library. This allowed the illusion that he was concentrating his mind on moral matters. In reality Draco could not tear his thoughts from the terrible yearning he possessed for creamy flesh. More specifically his entire being was invaded by an overwhelming hunger for his Aunt Bellatrix.

In the quiet context of the library he felt he was disturbing the tranquillity with his unspoken craving. The dusty air brought back recollections of the musky smell of her smooth skin. He leaned back and sunk into the lavish armchair, closing his eyes so he could envisage Bellatrix.

At this exact moment, on a floor above, Draco's parents slept. Along the extensive hall Bellatrix was awake in her vicinity, knowingly preparing to locate her nephew and devour him. Her coiled hair fell free down her back, her thick jet lashes curled up. She had selected a red thong, barely existent once sported. Her legs slipped into black stockings, while the option to remain bra-less held thrilling appeal. Bellatrix was aware of the two other residents in the Manor, and had purposefully delayed her premeditated exploits until they slept. It was for this reason that she refrained from adding anything further to her attire.

Opening her heavy door as cautiously as she could, Bellatrix slipped out and shut it behind her. Tiptoeing along the shadowed passage only the sound of her shallow breath could be heard. As she descended the stairs she refused the railing. Once at the foot she turned to her right and walked onwards more confidently. The black curls bounded with each step and she pulled them over her shoulders to cover her supple round boobs.

Bellatrix was a witch, yet she would not need a love potion to obtain the man essential for her satisfaction. She was overpowered by lust for Draco and knew with definite conviction that he wanted her. She set her sight upon the door she distinguished as her intended passage. Once she had reached the door, identical in essence to every other door within the Manor, bar the ones leading outside, Bellatrix held the silver plated handle before turning it smoothly.

Draco was snoring lightly; his refined lips dived by his resonant breaths. Her approach was tenacious, the power of lust unwavering. A determined woman such as Bellatrix would never cease until each of her desires were satiated. Even then she barely relented. Moving her delicate face near to his she traced her tongue around the cyclical pinkness of his mouth. She deepened her kiss, pushing her mouth onto his and sliding her tongue inside. When Bella felt her motions being reciprocated, proof that Draco had awoken, she allowed her worn hands to run through his thin white hair. It was far straighter than her own, a stark contrast pleasantly appreciated. Many scars were imprinted forever along the creases of her thin wrists, but the dryness of her hands hadn't yet vanished. Azkaban was thankfully not going to be a possible punishment if these sinful deeds were discovered.

Her nephew gently placed his hands on her womanly hips, just above the crimson thong strap. Bellatrix was bent seductively over him, her long hair covering her breasts from his sight. Forcefully she seized his shirt and dragged him to his feet still not taking her lips from his. She could wait no longer. His cock pushed painfully against the inside of his boxers, needing her. They tousled for a moment where they stood before she slammed him against the stone wall beside the chair.

'Ah, Aunt Bella,' he breathed.

Bellatrix pulled herself off him, and stared him in the eyes. Her tongue once again found her upper lip as she perused him. He was still, awaiting her orders with delicious anticipation.

'Take off your clothes Draco' ordered his Aunt.

He hastily snuck his shirt over his head, and then moved to unzip his fly. Her hands beat his, and yanked down the zip ensuring that she moved both his trousers and his underwear in parallel. Dropping to the wooden floor Draco stepped from their constraints.

'My, how you have grown Draco. Very impressive,' Bellatrix winked her left eye so slightly he would have missed it if he weren't so focused on her eyes. Her fix fell toward his swollen cock and she grinned, flashing a peek of tooth. In the well lit room, from the many candles dancing around them, Bella could drink in her prey.

'Aunty Bella, what are we doing?' Draco was almost drunk from the pent up lust inside of him. He wanted every part of his Aunt to feel what he felt, to want what he wanted, but he dare not move.

'Playing, shall we say my precious? Aunty Bella's waiting.' A giggle escaped her, and Draco watched as the ebony curls fell from the fullest part of her breasts, revealing erect pink nipples.

Draco knew this was his cue. The sexual tension in the room was boiling. He grabbed her full buttocks fiercely and swung her round against the jagged stonework of the wall.

'Oh, Draco. Fuck me. Do it Draco, do me, hard.' Bellatrix knew her womanhood was ready, the moistness had soaked her underwear, turning it the colour of the blood which was appearing in droplets on her bare back. She was losing control of her senses. Her loins ached with desire.

Biting down hard on her swanlike neck, Draco curled his hand round her toned thigh and brushed her private area. She gripped her slender legs around his waist. The thong was wet to his touch; he bit down harder on her throat and she groaned loudly. Her breasts were pressed upon his chest. He had no hair growing from his chest, and the perspiration from both their bodies caused a silky friction between their torsos.

Draco slid his fingers down the side of her cotton underwear and made a clear route for his pulsing cock to enter her. Sliding in with ease, Bellatrix moaned loudly, enjoying the filling of her vagina. Draco rammed in and out in a brutal fashion, intensely nurturing her neglected spot to its intended release.

His slow pumping built momentum, slipping within the lubricated orifice, and out again. Their lips met together again amidst their rising passions and they wrestled them together hungrily.

Her sharp nails, elongating her bony fingers pierced his shoulders where she squeezed a little too hard. She was not conscious of this action, only focusing on her massaged clit as it chafed against his abrasive pubic hair.

Bellatrix moved her hips with her lover's, grinding her way to orgasm. The warmth rung from her cunt to every fibre of her being as she purred his name, making the hair on his neck stand on end.

Bella's juices dripped down onto Draco's muscular thighs. He gave a final thrust and gave her everything he had. His come drove deep within her, as a small grunt escaped his mouth. He bit down on his Aunt's bottom lip and as he finished his release he tasted her blood slither over his tongue.

Draco recovered slowly, barely managing to keep his Aunt in the air. She had flopped over his shoulder, and she tongued her bloody lip lustfully. A true reminder that not all injuries are gained through suffering. As he slowly disconnected their bodies, inducing the copious liquids to drop from her, he blinked twice and took her into his arms.

The true realisation of what had happened hit Draco, and he couldn't help but smile. All over them their sins were smeared, a mixture of their blood, sweat, and passionate flows.

Bellatrix sniggered.

'Oh dear, Draco.... you are learning fast. Do you require Aunty Bella to continue her teaching's?'

Draco held her at arm's length and regarded her. A second later he planted a tender kiss on her dripping lip.

'Aunty Bella, only for you can I succeed. You are perfect.' Draco smiled.

'And you are mine.'


	7. Chapter 7

**Enjoy! And please review! Thanks for all the reviews so far, they're really boosting my confidence! ;)**

Another letter had arrived for Draco at some point during the night. This was becoming custom; he would receive countless lumps of parchment daily. The heavy envelope, covered with the stickiness of lip gloss from her many desperate deposited kisses, contained a lengthy letter detailing the usual ramblings of a girl in love. Pansy Parkinson was infatuated with Draco Malfoy, and was constantly pouring her heart out to him. Her abrupt departure from the Manor two nights previous had pleased Draco immensely. But judging by the general feeling of the letter's distress, Pansy still persisted in her fruitless attempts to capture Draco's heart. She professed she would do anything for him.

Her energies were a pointless feat, in his knowing opinion. Draco had found the woman who deserved his heart, and she had captured it with rapture. This woman has lustfully taught him much about desire in the past couple of days and nights. He would not want to admit that the woman who had taken his virginity so forcefully was a woman he called his Aunt.

Reaching the final page of the heartfelt letter, Draco's eyes rolled. Pansy wanted to meet up with him, at the Manor, so they could talk things over. Their relationship had always been a turbulent one. Draco blamed this mainly on the fact that he really was not all that interested in her, so he didn't pay her any attention. Disregarding their past, Draco sighed a heavy breath and contemplated the kindest way to drop her. This bitch would not take no for an answer.

Unexpectedly there came a sharp knock on his bedroom door. It was very early; the sun had not yet risen fully. Before waiting for his reply the door creaked slowly open to reveal the very person he hoped would help him in his predicament.

Bellatrix Lestrange stood fully clothed in her nephew's doorway. Draco couldn't help but notice her breasts were looking fuller. Her dress squeezed them harder than he remembered even having squeezed them himself, giving them added appeal. Her deep brown eyes fell on the parchment he held in his manly hand.

'Draco, what is that you have?' Bellatrix questioned lightly, wanting to get closer to her young lover, and not for innocent purposes. Approaching him carefully, she watched his shifty eyes as they darted back and forth between her and the parchment.

'Aunt Bella it pains me to have to tell you this, but Pansy has sent me yet another letter,' Draco explained, 'begging me to succumb.' He spat the last four words as though he has tasted the most foulest of potions.

'Will you, Draco.... do you want to fuck her?' her exasperation bubbling. It was displeasing her how this stupid child could think that she had something Bella did not. Bella could not possibly imagine why Pansy thought herself worthy of her precious Draco. There was no doubt that Bellatrix was more attractive, yet she was not as youthful.

'Of course I do not, she repulses me!' Draco contended.

'Ok, Draco. But, I will warn you, if I find out you have even looked at this bitch, I will take it upon myself to make sure that you cannot even think. Ever again. You will be in St Mungo's alongside all my other... casualties.' Bellatrix warned, moving silently to sit on the bed, before continuing.

'On a more pleasant note, your parents have vacated the house for the day. They would not tell me where it is they are going, only that they will be back late.' Draco's eyebrows rose slightly.

'Why is it you felt the need to tell me that Aunty?' Draco murmured, very upset with his predicament. He clearly failed to catch on to his Aunt's meaning. His concentration was elsewhere. He was not interested in Pansy, not in the slightest. But he thought he could see disbelief in his Aunt's face. Pansy was a child, a revolting girl, who could never even imagine some of the things his Aunt could do.

'Because, dear Draco, I am in need of a little attention. However it is clear that your mind lies outside of our relations, therefore I shall leave you to your thoughts.'

With that she rose from his bed and went to leave.

'Wait, please, I am not interested in Pansy, the sight of her makes me want to vomit.' Draco begged.

'Now Draco, I know you would never lie to me, I can see the truth plain as day through your eyes after all.' Bellatrix looked at him in the eyes. She could see into his mind, and she knew he only wanted her. However she was threatened by this other girl's interest. There was no doubt that Pansy was younger, and Bella knew herself to be daunted by this.

'Please, Aunty Bella. Don't go. I am done with the letter and any subsequent mail from Pansy.' Draco begged. He put his wand to the parchment and recited the incantation. It burst into flames, dying down once only the ashes remained.

His begging was actually starting to turn her on. She thought back to when she had dressed, but an hour ago. She had neglected to don any underwear as she thought Draco would appreciate the gesture. She remained stood halfway between the exit and the bed.

'Well, I must leave; otherwise you will be getting ideas....naughty ideas.' She raised her eyebrows. 'I shall go finish dressing.' With that she left.

Draco was left confused. She had appeared sufficiently clothed to him. If he was honest he would rather she was not wearing anything....

The dirty thoughts would get him no further on in his troubled situation. He must think of a way to encourage Pansy to leave well alone. Heaven forbid if she were to discover his secret. All he could think was to tell her that he didn't want to be with her, because and that he was with someone else. He knew the knowledge that he was with another woman in his life would displease her a great deal.

Draco began to pen his letter. It did not take him long. He had no care for her feelings, and simply told her how it was, carefully omitting his Aunt's name. Once the envelope was sealed with a wax stamp bearing the Black crest he wandered downstairs to send it.

The tawny owl sat proudly on her perch in the garden basking in the rising sun. Draco approached her confidently and gently secured the owl's next delivery. The moment he had finished she flew off eastwards.

Draco watched her disappear and then slowly sauntered toward the Manor. He had decided to head straight to his Aunt's room. She had mentioned she needed some attention, and that is what he would give her.

**

Bellatrix heard Draco's muffled footsteps as he approached her door. The rap of his knuckles was met with her stony silence.

She was in a rather touchy mood. The things she could teach her nephew would be great; however she was resentful that she could not have had a husband who could do what Draco did for her. Bella only wanted to educate her nephew so that she could get her sexual gratification. In truth she was sexually attracted to her nephew and this meant that he could provide her with heightened pleasure that her husband could not provide. Their blood relationship would mean that they would be scowled upon if they were to discovered, plus, regrettably being married was already making her an adulteress.

Draco entered the room without being invited. Bella looked leisurely upwards from her bed. She was lying on her stomach, resting on her elbows. Draco could see her cleavage and he liked it.

'Draco, I am wounded. I cannot speak to you of my sorrows.' Bellatrix whispered, a single tear dripping from her left eye onto her silk throw.

She recoils at his tender touch. Her bony fingers wipe the tear away before she sits herself up.

'Don't Draco. Just go. This is not right. I can never have you, I not getting any younger and you, well you will meet someone. There will be no time for your Aunty Bella soon. Once the Dark Lord takes hold of the wizarding world you will be required to marry a pure blood and produce fine children.'

Draco felt saddened.

'No, Aunt Bella. You can have me. You are beautiful. I need you.' He places his head in her sweet smelling hair. 'The Dark Lord will not stop me from having you.'

'Oh, I admire your defiance but he is too powerful a wizard for you to challenge. You will lose.' Bella contended.

'Aunt Bella, my once loyal heart faltered when the Dark Lord failed to kill Potter last. He will never defeat him. I know this as much as you know I want you.'

In her heart she had also come to doubt Lord Voldemort's power. If a mere child could thwart him on multiple occasions he surely was feebler than he liked to think. A long while back she had thought his views to be right, and had been fully supportive of what he was doing. Now she could see his weakness, the way he longed to finish Harry Potter off only so their kind could be ruled by him.

'Fuck this.' Bellatrix cursed. She would satisfy her urges. Her left hand promptly found the back of Draco's neck as she threw herself on top of him. Once again she was with an advantage over Draco, her thighs squeezing his legs together.

His protuberance met her shamefully lubricated cunt, separated by their clothing. She grinded her hips toward him rubbing her sex on his and creating a building friction. They continued to intertwine their mouths with fervour as she tugged on his white hair.

The desire from her pleasure was stirring up conflict in her mind. This angered her.

Bella's hand yanked Draco's hair so that his neck stuck out. Sharp teeth from Bella's mouth sank deep into his flesh. Draco yelped a painful cry. Bellatrix lapped up the spilt blood hungrily, and as more began to come so did she, driving their groins harder and more desperately as her orgasm over swept her.

Once the spasms had died down, and her breathing became less shallow Bella opened her eyes and observed the damage to her nephew's neck. He was not losing copious amounts of blood, she noted.

Draco's longing face gazed up at Bellatrix's. He was not yet satisfied. His erection ached incredibly. It wanted to enter her silky cunt and pump it with his salty residue.

Bellatrix was aware that Draco was turned on. The sweat beading on his forehead displayed how hot this was making him. Kneeling clumsily Bella rode Draco's short sleeved shirt over his head while he cooperated excitedly. The scabs from her previous night's work looked fresh still and she smirked at him.

'Draco, you will carry those scars forever. Puts quite a turn on the old Dark Mark, eh?' Crazy laughter escaped Bella's mouth. She pushed her thin tongue out at Draco in a smirk and winked her left eye.

Draco rushed to unbutton his trousers and his Aunt did not stop him. Instead she brought her thick black dress over her head. Once removed, her curls bounced down on her bony shoulders leaving her breasts bare.

Smooth hands took the soft flesh of Bella's boobs, squeezing hard enough to show their appreciation. Draco's cock now stood at its fullest height resting against her lower abdomen. Bellatrix could see a small glimmer of his passion residing at the end. Bringing her finger down she took it and deposited it in his mouth.

Draco moaned at the sight of this. Never had he been wanted like this, nor had he sought anyone with so much longing. After licking her finger seductively Bellatrix seized the hands around her breasts and pinned them on the bed. Draco fought her and instead pressed her slender hands toward his throbbing cock. She obliged willingly.

Carefully guiding Draco's member inside her wetness she slipped onto it, crying out from the pleasure. Once again they neglected to bother removing her underwear before doing the deed.

Moving fast Bella looked down into her nephew's eyes. They were staring seductively at her, drinking in every part of her eagerly. The fact that her lacy underwear remained worn turned him on as the illicit activities felt even more mischievous.

Bellatrix rode him hard, bumping her spot against the end of his manhood with every thrust. Draco held the luscious waist of his mother's sister as his gratification grew. Immense surges surpassed Draco as Bella slowed a little, and the sensation of her walls squeezing him as she came caused him to spurt semen up her simultaneously.

Their panting subsided slowly as they rocked in unison, emptying him of everything. She flopped down onto his chest and giggled a girlish giggle.

'Aunt Bella, tell me what was wrong? This will not solve your problems.' It seemed he had not forgotten. It seemed he cared, a little at least.

'Ah, it has helped me more than you could imagine.'

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to let me know what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

Bella rolled off the bed and began to dress slowly. Draco simply stared. Her womanly hips curved sumptuously with not an ounce of fat. She carefully pulled on some pink cotton panties and then located her matching bra. It was only due to her plans to leave the Manor for the afternoon that she bothered. Her position as Death Eater meant she had many duties to fulfil.

Slipping her dress over her head she stood and allowed it to fall. Draco was transfixed. This woman was magical. He smirked at the irony.

'Draco, I must go. I am to carry out some business for the Dark Lord. I will return later.' Bellatrix rounded on him. She gently slipped her finger down his fuzzy cheek.

'Aunt Bella, could I come along? I have no plans.' His eyes almost pleaded with her. He was infatuated.

'Dear boy, I must do what has been asked of me. This includes telling no one. I must insist I go alone.'

'When will you return?' Draco accepted his dismissal.

'Later. That is all I can tell you.' Bellatrix lent down and gently kissed his soft lips before turning on her heel and heading out.

Once she had closed the bedroom door Draco sat slowly, drinking in the smell of his Aunt's room. It carried the musky smell of sex along with the faint aroma of her perfume, cinnamon like; dark and tantalizing. The scent tickled his senses and his mind was drawn back to Bella's alluring body, her silky dark hair, her hyperactive eyes, energetic lips....

Draco cock began to stiffen again. This woman had turned him into a sex crazed man, training him so he could satisfy her needs. The thing was she was unquenchable, lustful, dominating.... how could he refuse?

Rising swiftly he pulled his trousers up and re-buttoned them, ignoring his bulging cock. Eyeing the large room he spotted his shirt lying next to the bed. Pulling it over his untidy hair he moved to exit the room.

**

'CRUCIO!!!!' the voice shrieked. The living room's walls echoed the screech.

Draco's eyes shot open with terror as he realised his whole body screamed in pain. His toes curled, his fisted were clenched. He recalled where he was, vaguely recalling coming in and dropping off on the squashy sofa.

A squeal of delight met his ears. It was terribly familiar. Laughter ricocheted around the walls.

Draco recognised this sound. As the pain eased he rolled from the sofa on which he had been napping. He dropped with a harsh thump, throwing his arms out to break his fall. On the verge of fainting he glanced up wearily.

The flames in the adjacent fireplace had died out so only ash remained. Candles dotted around the vicinity, giving a little light to the place. The grey sky outside is overbearing on the situation nindoors. His eyes had teared and he blinked furiously to try make out the shape before him.

Bellatrix had crouched, her feet bare under her flowing heavy dress. As usual her cleavage pushed her generous breasts in his face.

'Draco, I discovered something interesting today....' Bellatrix smirked.

'What the fuck!? Aunt Bella what are you doing?' Draco cried out. His eyes watered.

Bella continued, unaware of her nephew's tears.

'You disobeyed me! I warned you boy!' she was furious.

'Wha.. I did....Aunty?' his eyes were wide, pleading with her.

'Crucio!'

Draco yelled out. Intense cramps shot down his spine and down all his limbs. He curled up tight into a ball on his side. Bellatrix giggled as she peered down at him. She was enjoying herself immensely.

He writhed around in front of her. A familiar ache came to her groin. This was actually turning her on. There was no denying her lustful feelings for Draco anymore.

Bella ended the curse and bent over him, grasping his cock hard through his trousers, ensuring she dug her sharp nails in his delicate area. It was flaccid. This fact added to her anger, encouraged her wickedness. How dare he defy her further?

Bellatrix was getting horny from the malevolent treatment she was inflicting on Draco. She wanted him and she wanted him now. With a fast stroke she brought her wand down, a smile spreading across her face, and as if an invisible knife was attached to the tip it slashed through his bare arm. Deep red blood seeped out. The cut was superficial, yet bled seemingly limitless trails round his arm, and falling to the floor.

Draco simply gaped. The scenario was confusing him immensely. His Aunt had recently taken to seducing him, and now he was being maimed by her!

He knew she was possibly crazy, and thought himself well informed of her unconstrained sexual appetite, yet this seemed a little extreme even for Bellatrix.

She raised her chin and surveyed the damage. Her cunt was throbbing.

'Draco. I did warn you. You bad bad boy.' Bellatrix purred.

Too stunned to speak he continued to stare. She looked awfully captivating in her malicious stance.

'You wrote a letter to that bitch Pansy, didn't you? Dear nephew,' she continued without giving him chance to respond,' you broke your word.'

'But, Aunty Bella, I had to let her know. I had to write so she would not appear on the doorstep! I don't want her, you know I don't. I....' Apparently Draco had finally found his voice. He moved to sit cautiously.

Bellatrix slapped him hard across the cheek. Recoiling in shock Draco could do nothing but stare.

'I will make you pay! Never disobey me Draco.' Rejection to Bellatrix was a sin of the highest rank. She had been rejected one too many times. This young man had satisfied her in ways her husband never had, and he could offer her the devotion the Dark Lord never could.

Her wand drew another cut on his thigh as she brought it slicing down again, severing his trouser leg in the process. This cut was slightly deeper than the last though not life threatening. Draco cried out.

'Crazy bitch'

Bella focused her dark eyes on him, stopping dead in her tracks. Her stare bore deep into his brain. She saw.... he was pained. Draco, dear Draco, her nephew. Fear gripped him. He was transmitting himself to her not realising through his terror that she would see his biggest secret.

Her eyes widened, not in the usual fierce way, but in a concerned way. Realisation dawned on him. She knew.

Casting her wand aside she took his wrists and laid him on his back before straddling him tempestuously. Positioning one lean leg on either side of him, squeezing his torso between her, Bellatrix seized Draco's shirt and tore it open violently to reveal his chest. Bella grinned sadistically.

Scabbing from the scratches were still visible and this pleased Bella. Draco looked at her worriedly. He was afraid she would hurt him again. Angry as he felt, he didn't want to hurt her. In fact, he just wanted to fuck her. She was so attractive, sitting with her cunt atop his still soft cock even with their clothing still intact, and he knew she wanted what he did.

Draco moved to sit up and he took hold of her scrawny wrists before she had time to realise. Pushing her over and rolling on top of her, Draco pinned her against the lush carpet.

A sudden erection for Draco meant that he was ready to take his Aunt. She turned him on with no effort. He rolled her skirts up with his left hand, restraining her still with his right. She was smiling wickedly up at him, happy to be dominated if she got what she wanted. Bella put up no fight.

After quickly unbuttoning his trousers, Draco rammed his cock into her. He did not care if she was not ready, he wanted her now. Needless to say Bella was more than ready. Her dampness encouraged Draco as he began to push in and out in quick motions. He was being unduly hard, banging his cock right into the end of her, pushing her wrists into the floor and holding her tight. The carpet was rubbing on Bella's arms, bringing up sore burns on the top of the wrists and backs of her hands where he was forcing them into the ground.

The harder Draco thrust, the more pleasure Bellatrix gained. He pecked her full bodied lips a few times, leaving her aching for more. Her orgasm was building fast as they rocked. She squirmed around under him in ecstasy as she came, allowing her orgasm to flow out gently into his pubic hair. She squealed with delight, a twisted smirk on her face as she took in his face enticingly.

As Draco continued to fuck her she recovered slowly, and due to her being so turned on and her genitals being so sensitive from her orgasm she soon felt his plunging producing insurmountable amounts of pleasure as her whole body erupted again. Bella's whole mass shook with the force of her second orgasm. Sinking her teeth into his shoulder, she almost passed out from the enjoyment, her head light.

He was beginning to sweat. She was turning him on, taking him to heights he had never been to on his own, in his cold lonely bed. She continued to groan as her cunt was contracting around his member. As if her walls were drawing him in, soon he was draining every last drop of his orgasm into her. Bella lay limp with exhaustion, her head lolled back on the ground, as he rammed her harder with each spasm.

Once he had expelled all his semen he slowed, loosening his grip on her wrists. Bella took advantage of his sudden retreat and pushed herself over so she was now on top. All Draco could do was watch and comply, as the intensity of his orgasm meant he was exhausted. Their breath was heavy, each trying to draw in as much oxygen as possible.

Bella moved slowly, gliding herself up and down his cock. She was continuing to fuck him, this time with herself in control. Draco's and was extremely sensitive and he thrashed around under her from the satisfaction she was bringing. His breath was sweet as it hit her nostrils, mixed with the scent of his sweat. She licked her own perspiration from her upper lip.

With her chocolate brown eyes watching him, Draco closed his blue counterparts. In control of her own fulfilment Bellatrix grinded herself slowly to orgasm, positioning her clit so it massaged itself on his pubic hair, which was softened by her liquids. Draco took a little longer, but watching her throw her head back as she climaxed again brought about his second deliverance and he shot into her forcefully. He grasped her thin waist and pushed her body down onto himself to extend him pleasures. He was deep inside her as they both slowed.

Draco halted his pumping and Bella stilled, moving her head forward to look him in the eye.

They sat interlinked for a short while, each drinking in the other's beauty. Still almost completely dressed they were rather sweaty, both had their respective clothing glued to their skin. Their breathing was laboured as their blood gushed fast, a pounding in their ears. Bella could see the vein in Draco's neck pulse.

'You will not disobey me again Draco.' It was neither a question nor a request. It was her order.


	9. Chapter 9

**

A week had passed since Draco had forced himself onto his Aunt after she had cursed him. Not that she was complaining. They were both nonstandard in their treatments of one another. Bellatrix desired him more than she had any other man. Lord Voldemort was an attractive man once upon a time, yet now he was nothing less than repulsive. He had the power and discipline that Bella had once craved, yet he no longer turned her on. She could not hold out her need for this man any longer.

Earlier that late December morning Draco has woken in a cold sweat. He was shivering, his skin clammy to the touch yet covered in freezing perspiration. Inside his head was thumping, so bad he couldn't see but for the stars clouding his vision.

Draco moaned as he turned, his whole body aching with the effort. How he hoped his mother would look after him, make him feel better with the potions and scrumptious foods she had rained down on him when he was younger. Only now he was older, and his mother was away.

His parents had been away rather a lot recently, sometimes not returning for a few nights. Draco had grown accustomed to being alone. Bellatrix, who generally stayed behind to keep him company had been called to serve her Lord the previous evening.

They had enjoyed the last week together. Bella was insatiable, could not get enough of him. This thrilled Draco, as he had been a virgin until his Aunt's first touch, and as a man recently introduced to sex, he wanted plenty.

In his current state though all Draco wanted was a warm bath. He had the chills, some sort of flu, and was unable to treat it until his mother returned. The silky sheet clung to his back and side as he rose carefully, allowing his eyes to adjust to the room. At some point during the night he had thrown his duvet onto the floor, so he set about replacing it.

The sun was now high, roaring through Draco's window panes. His skin turned golden in the glow, warming his slim naked body. Draco had the beginnings of a six pack and everywhere else was toned with the muscle definition just visible. Having sweat throughout the night with his illness Draco could smell his own body odour. It was not unpleasant, yet he felt the need to wash.

The bathroom attached to Draco's bedroom was elegant. The floor was made of pure white marble, and was cold to the touch. Stepping onto it Draco became cool; pleasantly so, for he was burning up again. The stone walls were rough, made up of large grey bricks. To finish off the effect, cornices and skirting boards had been added in their relevant places and painted black.

The fixtures and fittings were also black and were attached to a rather expensive bathroom set made again from marble. It was green, with the obvious black and white slicing through.

In the centre of the large bathroom was his tub, not really deserving the name bath as it was far too large. The tub was set in the floor, and had a total of four hose like taps.

Draco twisted the taps, ensuring the water was at the desired temperature and sat on the edge trailing his toes through the rising water. Due to the din of the water filling up Draco failed to hear the creak of his bedroom door. He presumed that he would not be interrupted as he thought he was alone at the Manor, bar the house elves.

In the other room, aware of Draco's presence in the bathroom, and knowing he was unaware of hers, stood Bellatrix Lestrange. She could hear running water, which encouraged her own area to dampen slightly.

In her deep red robes she looked almost as if she were coated in blood. The satin hugged her enviable curves, displaying a well rounded bottom and shapely hips. The dress gave room for a full bust yet hers still insisted on overflowing, with the slightest hint of pink nipple on show that would not be if only she wore a bra.

Bellatrix knew she was attractive, knew she was desirable to any man who stole a glance at her. Her favourite pastimes were sex and torture, and even better, both at the same time.

Unfortunately Bella was troubled; she had arrived here in the hope that some sexual relief may clear her head. As lustful as her intentions had been with Draco, troubling ideas were forming. Bellatrix found images forming in her mind, and not just sexual ones.

The complexities of what she was experiencing troubled her but she had nowhere to turn. Her mentor, the Dark Lord, was the last person she could turn to, she realised. As much as he endorsed pure blood relations she knew that her emotional attachments to Draco's desire would be dismissed along with her duties. Her lust had become sinful, making both herself and her nephew deviate from what was normal. He probably would not take her life, as no pure blood was to be unnecessarily spilled.

Deep resentment swept over Bellatrix; Tom Riddle had stolen her heart, toyed with it, and tossed her whist using her services and fooling with her faithfulness.

A person could never survive without love she had realised. Then with mocking realisation she thought of the way the Dark Lord was not really a person. He had split himself up into too many pieces to ever be whole again. It was in this moment that she understood real hatred. Years of devotion to him and his cause had rid her of her chance to be satisfied. At one point she would do anything for Tom. She still remembered him, cute as a button, sexy beyond words.

Bellatrix knew many males had lusted after her, yet she only desired Draco now. Paradoxically her wants could never become contented. Lusting after the Dark Lord's attentions for so long Bella had imagined he would gratify her needs. Her Lord had not submitted, leaving her torn. If he would not take her, she must give herself to the man who would to enable her to be happy, or at least gratify her urges.

Slowly she glided toward the thick wooden door, the only barrier between her and her prey. Bella hoped she would be a pleasant surprise for him as he didn't know when she was arriving back next.

Pressing her ear to the wood she heard nothing except the water flowing. Bella licked her pouty lips before entering.

The silent door fell open to reveal her nephew seated on the edge of the tub, feet in the deepening water. His back was facing her and Draco was oblivious to her entrance. He continued to wiggle his toes in the bubbles he had added. Bella was pleased he had added bubbles; she liked the way they felt between hers and her lovers' body. Her intentions were plain to see. This boy would enter her body, as he had invaded her mind.

Draco had run through her thoughts whenever she left him, she could not seem to forget him. Bella was sure that the only man ever to have had this effect on her before was Lord Voldemort. The only way she knew to deal with such confusion and uncertainty was sex. And she liked her methods. A lot.

Draco knew she was there. He had heard her breath, knew she was hot for him but didn't want to spoil her plans. The twitch in his groin told him he was hot for her despite his being ill. He bent forward in an attempt to hide his growing erection from her. Slightly embarrassed by his predicament and the fact that he was so easily aroused by his own aunt, he blushed, turning his cheeks a gentle rosy pink.

Shifting his glance to the left a bit, with Bella oblivious to his intentions, he caught sight of her in the mirror. Due to her facing his back she failed to notice.

Bellatrix trailed her fingers through her ebony curls, her hands following it down over her breasts. She slowly moved to untie the corset like top of her dress. The strings fell through the bow and dropped, allowing her to loosen its grip on her chest. Draco watched as her pale flesh became further present; Bellatrix remained unaware of her spectator.

Once her breasts had fallen from the dress she shimmied her way delicately from the skirt allowing it to fall in a heap at her bare feet. Another absent garment, socks, fortified her negligence for much underwear.

Draco had an amazing view from his position. Her back now faced him through the mirror, which had begun to steam. He squinted his cold eyes in an attempt to see her more clearly. The curve of her buttocks was so womanly and her slim legs held her upright. Draco knew what was between them, and this turned him on.

Rising slowly so Bellatrix remained unaware he approached her noiselessly from behind. Slipping his dampened hands around her waist she gasped, arching her back and thrusting her bum so it grazed the tip of his cock. She grinned widely and turned to face him, resting her hands on his chest.

'Ah, Draco. You got me.' Her eyes travelled down and laid their gaze on his hardness. Lips parting slightly she moaned. 'Oh, what a welcome. I am glad you are pleased to see me.'


	10. Chapter 10

Draco almost fainted on the spot. His legs buckled slightly, eyes rolling backwards into his head.

'Draco!' Bella grabbed his elbows to prevent him falling. He caught himself, his eyes un-clouding a little.

'Aunt Bella.' Draco muttered deliriously. His cock was soft again, resting on his loose scrotum. Moving to sit on the icy floor his Aunt's face was concerned.

'What's happening, Draco? Are you alright?' Bellatrix was very worried. There would be no way to explain this predicament to her sister. Not that she wouldn't like to try....

Draco passed out as he touched the tiles, falling backwards onto their coolness. Goose pimples erupted all over his skin. Bella moved fast. She moved his head to the side, listened for breath, and once she could hear it she relaxed some.

Realising her nephew had fainted she couldn't help feeling a little put out. There was also another feeling. A feeling she didn't care to address; was too afraid to address.

Placing herself beside him on the ground she waited for him to come round. Bella placed her thin fingers on his clammy forehead. His temperature was raging.

Realising he was ill, Bellatrix stood and grabbed a towel from the rail and tenderly covered his shaking being. His eye lids fluttered before opening abruptly.

Draco stared ahead for a few moments as he came round.

'Aunt Bella, what.... did I .... Help me.' A small voice came from his delicate lips.

'Shhhh, Aunty Bella's here sweetheart.' She stroked his cheek.

Draco smiled softly. The green towel she had apparently placed over him was beginning to tent in the middle....

'You naughty boy, Draco!' gasped Bella; a playful smile touching her beautiful face. Her hyper tongue shot to her upper lip, and she licked it slowly as she slipped her right hand underneath the towel, grabbing him roughly.

Draco moaned with lust.

'Aunty Bella will care for you whilst you're ill. Unless you would rather I call mummy home?' she teased.

Closing his eyes with exhaustion Draco pushed his cock through her grasp. He shuddered with the pleasure of that first touch.

Bella removed her hand, ensuring she drag it along his stomach and up to his closed mouth, where she traced his lips with one long finger.

'Now unfortunately....' Bella took hold of the towel.... 'I failed to master....' she threw the towel aside.... 'all the spells that would enable me....' Her nails dragged down his ribcage.... 'to help you....'

Both hands closed unexpectedly around his shaft.

'But I can try make you feel a little better....if you want me to' She finished, her dark eyebrows raised.

He couldn't respond. His cock was aching for her, yet he was too weak to do much about it.

The thought of having complete control over Draco while he was in such a vulnerable state made Bella wet. Her cunt throbbed with her need and leaked into her black lace knickers.

Draco rolled his head back on the floor and writhed his body around on the hard floor. He was so turned on that he just had to have her. Reaching his hand over to her blindly, he scraped on her thigh before coming to rest on the outside of her underwear. Bella thrust her hips into his hand as she continued to hold his cock.

Instead of letting him get inside her, Bellatrix moved herself away and positioned herself between his legs. He could feel her warm breath on his dick as she lowered her mouth to join her hands. Taking him fully in her mouth he whimpered with delight. Her eyes were closed as she began to suck.

Bellatrix moved her mouth up and down his wide cock, occasionally scratching him with her teeth. He felt the pressure building fast, the lustful yearning taking him faster to his goal than it usually would. She pulled his foreskin back with her hands, and held it, as she continued to move her tongue and lips over the bare tip. Her abundant curls scratched smoothly on the thickest parts of his thighs.

He could not control himself any longer as the waves of warmth took hold, the tingling sensations overwhelming him. His powerful orgasm shot itself into her mouth and filled her throat. With the final pumps she slowed, her brown eyes opening to look up at him.

She removed her mouth slowly, swallowed greedily, then moved to take her knickers down. Draco stared attentively, still recovering from the powerful ejaculation, his eyes barely managing to stay open.

Ahead of him, Bella's pubic hair became visible. It was as dark as her head hair, and as thick as. She had trimmed it back again, yet the sight of her maturity was staggering. Draco's hard on had lingered, yet his dreadful body ailments had not. With the orgasm he had ridden himself of feverishness. Of course he was still off colour, but she had definitely raised his spirits.

Whilst Bella concentrated on stepping out of her panties without falling over, which was a very intricate task when she was as horny as she was right then, Draco rose from his position on his back. Bella looked forward to see him standing with great wariness.

'Where are you going? I am not done with you yet....' Bella purred seductively.

'In the tub. We don't want to waste water.... I am ill, remember?' Draco was actually teasing her. He knew she wanted him, and he knew she knew he wanted her. Damn did he want her.

'Ah yes, you are ill. Is Aunty Bella taking good care of you?' Bellatrix took her nephews hand and helped him over to the tub without waiting for reply. He sat himself onto the edge once again, before responding.

'Actually, I think I need someone to help me bathe. I am afraid I may pass out again, and possibly drown. Would you join me?' Draco asked, before dragging her toward the edge. He slid into the water as she was bent over him, treating his lazy eyes to a captivating view of her nakedness. From down where he was he could see her bulging clit between her curls, and was able to view her breasts at the same time. His hard dick was persisting in its efforts, unseen by Bella for the copious amounts of bubbles.

'Well, we wouldn't want anything.... bad.... to happen to you would we?' she drawled, overcome by her craving for him.

Bella followed suit by slipping through the surface of the water, bubbles clinging to her boobs as she stepped toward him. Her now dripping hands slipped onto Draco's back and folded themselves so she hung onto his shoulders. She glimpsed his expectant face before closing her eyes and pushing her mouth onto his, forcing her tongue to enter his mouth. He kissed his Aunt back with such fervour, that she jumped, lifting her legs off the bottom of the mini-pool sized tub, and gripped him with them.

Draco stumbled back a little before regaining his balance by grabbing the side of the tub behind him. The kiss had started passionately but it was now reaching higher levels of enthusiasm. Bella could feel the length of his cock pushing against her, so, adjusting her hips a little she moved so the tip of him touched her entrance.

An outburst of excitement broke from Draco's lips. Bella bit the top one, causing him to push his cock into her. He got the thrust deep inside her, feeling the lashings of juice on her walls, before she pulled her hips away. He distracted her by taking his hands from behind him, grabbing her well-rounded bum hard, and moving to drive her backward into the edge.

Bella pulled her mouth from his, tasting blood once again she noted, and smiled a wicked, horny grin. Her back slammed against the solid side as Draco continued to impel her. Relishing in his sudden bid for control she kissed him again, allowing him to drive himself deep into her.

Bella's body shook with passion as he stroked his cock further into her with each thrust, alternating with deep and shallow thrusts. He was driving her wild with pleasure; she would not last much longer. Her tongue was raging battle with his, their noses meeting each other's faces as they pushed their desires further into each other.

After several shallow thrusts teasing her opening her plunged his dick into her with seeming anger. The force caused her walls to tense and relax around him which brought on her shuddering orgasm. Again and again she came, arching her back over the bank of the tub. The coldness of the tile contrasting with the warmth of her cunt added greatly to the sensations occurring all over her body.

As his cock was squeezed and released he felt his second orgasm arising. The feeling started at the base and shot up his cock as it sent pleasurable tremors over his whole being. He stopped kissing Bella as the overwhelming intensity got to him and he lost control so that by the end it was only Bella thrusting.

Once finished he peeked at Bella, sprawled out on the tiles, still atop his dick. It was probably the most amazing thing he had ever witnessed. Relishing her beauty he withdrew himself and pulled her close. The bubbles between them made their skin slide against each other.

Bella whispered in Draco's ear in her blissful state.

'Draco, I told you before that you were mine.... I am now yours. Take that to mean whatever you please.' She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and held him for a long while, with the water cooling around them.


	11. Chapter 11

Later the following afternoon, with the sun low in the sky, Draco and Bellatrix were accompanied by their fellow Death Eaters in the plush living room of the Manor. Greyback sat to Draco's left, while Bella sat alone in the armchair closest to the roaring fire. Bella inconspicuously stole glances at Draco while they learned of the evening's task.

'In small group's we will attack, while making sure that we are not seen by anyone. There will be no exclusion criteria, but I think those who appear well off may make the best targets.' Again Lucius had been appointed the task of informer.

'And remind me, Lucius, of the reason behind this little escapade?' drawled Severus Snape, his oversized greasy nose parting the curtains of his lank black hair. The immaturity and seeming pointlessness of the given task caused Snape to hesitate.

'It is the Dark Lord's wish that we create as much terror we are able to, and cause as much pain as possible to the revolting muggles.' Lucius smoothly responded.

'Very well, let us commence our wayward activities so that we may chastise as much filth as possible.' Snape terminated the grim meeting sharply.

All of Voldemorts followers rose from their preferred seats in silence and headed toward the exit. Once the icy air hit their skin they each disapparated, and reappeared in their destination.

The street was narrow; high terraced houses situated on either side of them. Bellatrix had apparated so close to Draco that he realised it must not have been by chance. Her hand brushed his own as she impatiently stood awaiting Lucius' order. An electric stir where their flesh had met spread exciting sensations through Draco's nerves.

Glancing to his left, to get a better look at his Aunt, Draco was pleased to note that she was smiling gently as she listened. They were to return to the Manor once their work had been carried out.

With great abruptness his father began to stride away. Narcissa and Amycus followed suit. Within seconds the other groups began to peel themselves away.

It was unfortunate for Bella that Draco had been put with his Aunt. Fortunately Mulciber had also been placed with them. Bellatrix was frustrated by this as she was not fond of him, but she needed the opportunity to delve into her thoughts, to understand them a little more.

Her feelings for her nephew had seemingly come out of the blue. Then again, she had always had a fondness for Draco. Maybe this was because she had no children of her own on which to dote, or maybe it was because she found Draco to have grown into a surprisingly good-looking man. Either way she had developed feelings which represented more than lust, and which scared the living shit out of her.

Not just troubled by these atypical emotions for her nephew, doubts had crept into her mind about the Dark Lord's capabilities. She had not softened with age; the Dark Lord had proven himself incapable of quietening her raging sex drive, and reciprocating the love which she felt for him. He was never going to allow her the satisfaction she deserved from her life; that which Harry Potter understood all too well. The light was finally coming on. Only when love is shared can life truly begin.

The Dark Lord did not appreciate love. She had spent all those years in Azkaban and still returned to him, yet he still was not interested in her and this infuriated Bella. Everything she had ever been was available to him, and he never took it. This cowardly man drew himself away from the very core of human survival. Albus Dumbledore had seen this and now for the first time so was she.

Her Lord would never forgive her for yielding to love. She would suffer immensely if he were to find out, would never understand such complex emotions. As his follower she was not permitted to have any emotions other than hatred. He had authorised only her enjoyment of torture, approved just of anger of those he viewed as lesser witches and wizards or humans. Bella was only to remain loyal to Voldemort's rules and views, nothing more.

Dread overwhelmed her. It was important for appearances sake that she remained dedicated to the Dark Lord; otherwise she could risk losing everything. Her sister would likely disown Bella, and prevent her from continuing to see Draco, merely from fear. That would not do. Furthermore her husband Rodolphus, whom she only relied on for practical purposes to continue the pure blood line, would abolish her for her infidelity, both in their marriage and in their commitment to Voldemort.

Realisation dawned. Bellatrix must retain her secret. Her wasted years would not end here.

As her pain lingered, Bellatrix decided to steadfastly keep up all pretences of supporting Lord Voldemort. Her doubts that he would ever succeed were strong, and if he were to actually win the war she could find a way to survive beside him, and her unwavering devotion would be rewarded. Her affair with Draco could continue under wraps at least until her husband died. If she was lucky she could 'accidentally' kill him in combat.

'C'mon then, suppose we should move.' Came Mulciber's growl. He began to march away from the pair with great purpose and annoyance. Draco and Bella followed.

The pavement was wet beneath their boots, and moonlight reflected from each of the many puddles dotted around their feet lighting their way. A cloudless sky, almost at sundown, and the high grey stone walls on each side, wrapped each of them further into their own personal thoughts due to the air of isolation.

Their pace quickened with each step, causing hard heels to clip the pavement rhythmically. Draco's thoughts were pierced by a devastating doubt for the necessity of their job. It had dawned on him over previous weeks that the Dark Lord was deluded to think he would ever win the fight between himself and Harry Potter. It occurred to Draco that had the Dark Lord been destined to finish Potter, he would have done so by now.

Draco knew that Potter was a great wizard, and he had witnessed him gaining strength through their years at Hogwarts. He was doubtful of the Death Eater's roles and possibility for success, and felt almost resentful that he had been forced to join due to his blood status.

After walking for a few long minutes Bella could see her first victim. It was an easier task for her, as she was one who loved to torture. Her life had been hard and after all she had suffered she felt it right that lesser beings should suffer too.

'Crucio!' Bellatrix cast her curse at the sole man standing but 10 feet ahead.

The man dropped immediately to the floor. Bellatrix cackled wickedly as he twisted around, arching his spine so his long scraggly hair spilled onto the concrete surrounding him. His hands were fisted, with his skinny arms hugging himself against the pain. Strewn around him were the bags he had clung to as he had strode, their precious contents overflowing. Draco watched, smiling slightly as he recalled his Aunt performing the curse on himself, and their ending up having sex.

Once she could see tears of pain, Bellatrix lifted the curse, still grinning. Giggling girlishly she skipped away, leaving him lying bemused along with her woes.

'Tactful, Bella. So much for not letting them see you.' Mulciber reprimanded Bella's methods.

'Fuck you Mulciber. Don't dare irritate me further, as if your ghastly body odour is not offensive enough.' Bellatrix snarled. She was not in the mood to be challenged.

'Dear Bellatrix, our Lord's most faithful servant, cannot even carry out her tasks properly. What would he do if he knew....?' Mulciber was overstepping the mark and he knew it. Little did he know, tonight Bellatrix had decided that she no longer wished to carry out the Dark Lord's dirty work, yet she was in an un-compromiseable position and consequently livid.

'IMPERIO!' screamed Bellatrix.

A flash of fear in Mulciber's eyes was notable before he was under her control. Bellatrix was not in the mood to be pissed around. She would make this slime ball pay for his lip. Of course there was a line that need not be crossed or else she would suffer also, at the hands of her Lord.

Bellatrix directed him to walk toward the road ahead. She and Draco followed. Mulciber continued to saunter into the road as a car sped toward him. The car clipped him as it swerved, sending him down onto the solid floor clutching his leg. She had lifted the curse.

Laughing harshly, Bellatrix moved toward him, whilst he continued to nurse his seemingly broken leg. Draco remained where he stood, a short distance away.

'Now get fucked you useless excuse for a man.' Bella ordered before taking Draco's wrist and disapparating only to appear again 4 streets away. The centre of London was busy at this time therefore it did not matter precisely where they worked, only that they did.

Draco was amazed at his Aunt's disposal of Mulciber. She was far tougher than he expected, yet it turned him on. A woman in control really did it for him and he found himself picturing what was underneath her cloak.

They walked at a slow pace, shoulders knocking every few steps. An awkward silence had overcome them. Neither party wished to continue torturing muggles; they each had more interesting things on their minds.


	12. Chapter 12

Continuing down the road, not a main London road nor a particularly silent street, they passed many muggles dressed for the nightlife. Draco couldn't help but notice how short some of the skirts donned by these muggle women were. Not that he was interested what was underneath said skirts, yet it occurred to him that his Aunt Bella may look rather sexy in one. Alone as he was right now with her, in a sense anyway, ideas were brewing. Unclean, sinful ideas about what he would like to do to his Aunty in and out of her clothing.

Lost in his dirty thoughts, Draco was oblivious to the fact that he was now walking alone. Stopping abruptly he turned round on his heel and glanced back to locate his Aunts whereabouts.

Bellatrix had paused at the opening of a small alleyway. Her eyes were seductively cast in his direction. They turned they attention to the alley, then back at him, her perfectly plucked eyebrows rising at the appropriate moment to inform Draco that he was being questioned.

'Yes?' Draco asked, not entirely unsure of her question but still doubtful. It would be a little risky out here in the open.

'Don't be coy Draco, you're a man now. A man must service his woman.' Bellatrix pouted at him, her beautiful eyes open wide, divulging her plans.

'You're my woman now are you?' Draco teased.

'Well, I won't be for much longer if you don't see to me....' Bella winked tantalizingly.

Draco approached her cautiously. He kissed her gently on her full lips, and then pulled his face away from hers while laying his hand gently on hers. She responded by grabbing his wrist and yanking him into the alley before he had a chance to realise and resist.

They fell into the wall, her slamming him against the stone and pressing her slim body up against his. Inches shorter then him, Bella peered up at him seductively before placing her hand on the crotch of Draco's trousers. Their bodies were so close; each could feel the others warm breath.

'You want to try saying no?' She knew she had him, could feel through his trousers that he wanted her.

'Aunty Bella, we are supposed to be working, are we not?' Draco's feeble attempt came slowly. He wanted her, badly, but felt she would rather be carrying out her services for their Lord than fucking him. Her loyalties to Voldemort were of utmost importance to her.

Bella moved slightly so her lips met his once again. This was her answer. She needed him, wanted to feel him inside her, to know she was loved even if it was only physically. Their mouths moved in synchrony, each of them forgetting where they were or the importance of their evening's work.

Draco's hands grabbed onto his Aunts bum and he squeezed hard, pulling her closer into his embrace. Bella's hands moved through his soft hair, scratching his scalp passionately. Their tongues darted into each other's mouths with vigour.

A warm feeling was spreading in Bella's groin, informing her that she was preparing for him. Never had she felt so attracted to a man; never had it felt so wrong but yet so right.

Bella withdrew her fingers from his silky locks and moved her hands downwards until they reached his trousers. She plunged her hand down them and was pleased to feel he had neglected to wear underwear. Holding his full harness in her palm she began to rub it. A low moan escaped Draco's throat amidst their kisses.

Draco moved his hands from her bottom, tracing the curves of her body up until he reached her breasts. They were round and full, visible almost to the nipple due to her revealing attire. He massaged them roughly, too turned on to worry about hurting her. He need not have worried, as she liked it. Very much.

Biting down on his Aunt's lip, Draco could not concentrate on kissing her as his orgasm built. They were apparently innocently stood fully clothed, and yet it was such a turn on for him to have her hands down his trousers in a public place, bringing him to climax.

Bella gasped as he bit down, and halted her hand movement. Opening her eyes she stared straight into his. His hands were still pressed on her breasts, cupping them.

'Let us stop there. It wouldn't do if we return back with no tales of torture now, would it?' Bella was taunting him. She knew she was torturing him with her body.

He moaned. He had been so close, and he knew she had stopped on purpose. It was his turn to please her.

Draco moved his hands round to her back and he began to bite her neck. She threw her head back and giggled. He spun her sound so she could lean on the wall he had been against, as he moved his attentions a little lower. Removing her left breast from the dress he began to bite her, a little harder than was necessary, but she was enjoying it a lot judging by her face. Bella giggled.

'Draco, you are learning how to please a woman. I am impressed.'

Draco did not pause as she spoke, but rather he lent down to shift her skirt up. Bunching it round her waist Draco became aware of the fact that she had also disregarded underwear on this occasion. It occurred to him that maybe this was not as spontaneous as he had first thought. The idea pleased him immensely.

With ease Draco lifted her body so that her cunt was aligned with the bulge in his trousers. Putting his enclosed member onto her wetness he began kissing her angrily. Bella wrapped her legs around him, crossing her ankles over behind the small of his back, and kissed him back.

His teeth once again bit her plush lips in between powerful kisses. Tasting blood in his mouth he paused momentarily. Draco looked into her face, searching for any hint of pain, or a sign he should stop.

Her eyes were clouded with lust, unable to focus on him properly. She smirked at him, pushing herself against his cock enticingly. The feel of him on her wet cunt caused a needy groan to escape from low in her throat. Bella wanted him inside her, could not hold on much longer.

Bella moved her hands from his shoulders down onto the button of his trousers. It was a tight squeeze as their bodies were so close. Draco just stared at her beauty. Curls of black hair tumbled down far past her shoulders, and red lipstick was smeared around her mouth from their encounter.

Once Bella had undone his button and lowered his flies she took his throbbing cock out and positioned herself so he sat at her entrance. Taking her hands away, their job complete, she hooked onto his muscular shoulders once more as he pushed himself into her impatiently.

A scream escaped from Bella as he thrust deep inside, spurring him on. He took her hard, ramming her hips down into his dick with each thrust. Bella was extremely turned on, her cunt clenching him tightly, almost grabbing onto her lover. She would make sure she got what she needed.

Convulsions of ecstasy multiplied in force each time as her climax took hold, filling her whole body with intensity that only Draco could manage. No other man had had her come like that.

A small amount of come escaped Bella from the strength of the orgasm. She lolled her neck back against the wall as she recovered, all the while Draco watched eagerly. This was like nothing he could have imagined. Bella was the sexiest woman he had ever had the fortune to meet.

Draco was tiring, her weight becoming too much for him in his bliss, so he silently withdrew all the way and pushed on her thighs to loosen her grip. Bella stood down facing him, eyes half open due to the pleasure she had just experienced.

Taking control, Draco took her carefully by the arm and led her slightly into the centre of the alley. Here he pushed down on her back so she was bent in front of him, Bella complying without a sound. His cock stuck out and brushed on her fallen skirt as he did so.

Lifting the skirt up once again, Draco plunged himself into her. Bella's back was arched with her long hair cascading down her back and hanging down at either side. Draco thrust powerfully, causing her body to shake with each movement.

Moving rhythmically, Draco took a fist full of her curls and yanked. Bella's head shot back and she moaned once again. Her hands had found their way to the back of her nephew's thighs and at the point he tugged she dug her nails severely into his milky flesh.

Trickles of warm blood dripped down his legs, and soaked into his trousers, which were now bunched at his feet. Draco continued to drive his cock deep into her as she screamed with the pleasure. He felt himself nearing orgasm but held on to ensure she would go again.

Within seconds he felt her cunt tighten and contract repeatedly around his dick, the stroking of her spot finally taking her over the edge. Her body went rigid as she came, her fingers digging nails into his thighs once again.

It did not take Draco much longer to finish and he filled her up with his come keenly. The climax caused him to open his mouth in a silent scream as he lost control, his hand still clutching her hair.

Slowly their surroundings became once more a part of their attention and they both realised with excitement what they had done. Draco withdrew himself and they both busied themselves with dressing again.

'Oh, you know Draco, I think we should just return to the Manor. I think we have both exerted ourselves enough tonight. The Dark Lord will never need to know.' Bella winked again. Her loyalties to her Lord had begun to falter, and her feelings for Draco were founded.

Both parties had fallen hard for one another, and although it was unexpected and immoral, it felt so perfect. Neither would dream of telling the other the true depth of their relationship, not yet. Their sins would remain secret even from one another.

Taking his hand, Bella disapparated them from their spot in the alley, and they reappeared in the road leading to their destination.

**Please review! Hope you are enjoying it.**


	13. Chapter 13

As they trod up the loose concrete of the road their hands brushed together lightly with every few paces. Neither dared take the other's cold hand though.

The light of the Manor's many windows was becoming visible up ahead. Small stones crunched underneath their boots, which gave the only sound to their almost silent trek.

The wind was absent from the evenings sky, leaving the trees around them still. Any wildlife that had once resided in the woods was either deceased or had fled since Greyback had become a regular visitor at the Manor.

'Do you suppose there will be anyone home?' Bella asked Draco curiously.

'I would presume so, as many of the group are becoming lax.' Draco muttered back. He was very resentful of the fact that he was forced to carry out tasks given by the Dark Lord.

'Well, I might take myself to bed early tonight. I am not feeling up to having to pass niceties between myself and Rodolphus. I do hope I haven't fallen ill with whatever afflicted you yesterday Draco, I feel a little light headed.' Bella was letting herself go a little; it had been a while since she had revealed her personal feelings to someone.

'I hope so too Aunt Bella, though I'm sure mother will fix you up a solution to your ailment.'

'Hmm, yes me too. Although I would prefer not to have her nurse me. She has seen enough of my weakness to last a lifetime.'

'Illness is not weakness. You have suffered greatly Aunty; looked after many others' interests, and you have looked after my mother too. She ought to repay the favour.' Draco shared his opinion.

'If only you knew dear.' Bellatrix did not mean this to come across as patronising, but it still did.

Draco did not know how best to reply. He knew his Aunt had had a rather terrible time of it since she gained her dark mark and began her lifelong service. A strange sadness overwhelmed him. This woman, regardless of their familial relationship, deserved a chance at happiness and he wanted to give it to her. But he knew that was not possible, not here, not now. He was a child, she an adult, his Aunt.

He was due back at school in a few hours. As much as they had clearly both enjoyed the past fortnight Draco knew this could not continue.

Persisting in their vigil towards the Manor, the distance between themselves and the building closing rapidly, silence resumed. Neither wished to say goodbye tomorrow, when Draco had to return to Hogwarts. A tension of sorts had filled the small gap between them, seemingly stretching them worlds apart.

Such a powerful love had overcome their once innocent relationship, and separation in these hard times would prove testing. Bellatrix knew she would pay dearly if they were ever found out, yet she did not think even the Dark Lord's punishment could make her feel quite as bad as she did right this minute.

They reached their destination with Bella slipping ahead of her nephew to enter.

Having removed their outerwear they followed one another through to the living room where they were met by Draco's parents, and a handful of other members. Small conversations were being held in separate groups, and at their entrance a stillness fell.

Moving to sit himself by his father Draco attempted to ignore Bellatrix's next movements. It would not be wise, he thought, to pay an unnatural amount of attention to her. She chose to sit close to the fire.

Her slender legs carried her toward the plush chair, but before she could reach it she collapsed.

Draco shot up from his seat but was too late to catch her. She crumpled onto the woolly carpet underfoot. Draco knelt beside her and lifted her head tenderly. It did not occur to him for a second that they were in a room full of people.

'Move aside Draco. I will see to her.' Narcissa's impatience at her sister was too obvious.

'Mother, I wish to help. Aunt Bella mentioned feeling unwell whilst we returned from, um, working.' Draco was now worried.

'Stand back Draco. We will sort out the problem.' Lucius stepped in. Draco moved slightly. He couldn't help but notice as his mother took Bella's gentle face in her hand that Rodolphus had not moved from where he sat.

Pissed off at this Draco understood. These people did not really care. She was yet another chore to them. Although Bella had spent most of her life serving the rest of the people in her life, she had never really got what she deserved. He would have to make an attempt at making her happy. After all he had heard her squeals of delight as he had fucked her; therefore he knew he gave her some joy.

His father pushed past him, as Bella flickered her eyes open slowly.

'Draco....?' Bella whispered slightly delirious.

'Aunty Bella?' Draco could not see her, yet he felt a tightening in the bottom of his stomach that had nothing to do with lust.

'I wish to go to bed. I feel unwell. Please help me.' Bellatrix certainly did not sound herself.

Onlookers were looking confused. Not only was Bella's fainting a perplexing occurrence for them to witness, her request for her nephew, the boy he was, to help, and her total disregard for even her sister puzzled them immensely.

Narcissa went to move her hands under Bella in an attempt to raise her from the floor. Bella's frozen hands slapped her away.

'Fuck off, Cissy.'

Backing away, Cissy knew not to mess with her big sister. Draco took this as his cue, a silent acceptance that this was his duty, and he moved to help Bella stand.

'Take me upstairs. Will you?' Bella had little strength in her voice, and no colour left in her beautiful face.

'Yes Aunt Bella.' Draco's face was the polar opposite to his Aunt's in colour. His blushing was undeniable.

Draco manoeuvred them so that her arm fell over his shoulders. An arm around her skinny waist, he lifted her to her feet. Swaying on the spot for a brief moment Bella began to move. Her strength was returning.

Glancing round at her audience Bella scowled. Each and every person in the room looked away, not embarrassed but rather scared. Even though Bella was weak right now would not mean that they would escape punishment for riling her in the future.

The door closed behind the pair leaving them alone once more.


End file.
